


Kyle: Prince of Power

by AttackerAngel85



Series: Heroes [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Deconstruction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackerAngel85/pseuds/AttackerAngel85
Summary: Kyle was just a lowly member of the Horde until one day he discovers a mysterious sword.
Series: Heroes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130942





	1. Chapter 1

For as long as Kyle could remember he had served in the Horde. He was always seen as weak and thus delegated to menial tasks. His only friends were Lonnie and Rogelio. They used to be close to Adora but then she was promoted to Force Captain. It was a surprise to everyone. Adora had always been clumsy and incompetent, nobody knew why Hordak would choose her for such an important role.

Kyle, Lonnie and Rogelio were tasked with accompanying Adora in an upcoming attack on Thaymor. But Kyle was having doubts.

"I'm not cut out for this" he told Rogelio.

Rogelio could not speak and had to use sign language

_"I say we escape"_

"Are you sure that's a good idea? If they catch us, we'll be executed"

_"Sooner or later, we're gonna be executed for something anyway. How many times were you thrown under the bus for something Adora, Catra or Scorpia did?"_

"I guess you're right" said Kyle.

Kyle and Rogelio began to sneak towards one of the Horde ships.

"What do you think you're doing?" said Lonnie.

"Well, we-"

"I'm coming with you" Lonnie said.

Kyle, Lonnie and Rogelio got inside the ship and began to fly off. However the Horde quickly noticed them.

"Dammit, we got deserters" said Catra.

Horde ships started chasing after the group.

"What do we do?" asked Kyle, "do any of us know how to use the weapons on this thing?"

"None of us were trained to use these things" said Lonnie, "I'm not even supposed to be piloting"

Very soon, their ship was blasted and went falling into the woods.

\--

Kyle woke up inside the wreckage of the ship. He could see parts of it were on fire. He saw Rogelio knocked out. He then turned to see Lonnie impaled on a tree branch that had gone through the ship's window.

"Lonnie" Kyle cried.

Kyle literally cried, he couldn't believe Lonnie was dead. He crawled over to Rogelio to check his heartbeat. He was still alive. He lifted Rogelio over his back and opened the ship's door to find the ship has crashed into a large tree. 

"This would be so much easier if you were awake" Kyle said to Rogelio.

Kyle climbed down the tree before gently laying Rogelio on the ground.

"Please be alright"

Rogelio woke up. Kyle hugged him.

"You're okay"

_"What happened?"_

"We crashed. Lonnie's dead"

Rogelio was just as saddened about it as Kyle.

_"The Horde could still be looking for us"_

Just then Kyle saw a sword in the ground and began having visions. He saw what looked like Adora dressed in white. She was making with Catra on top of a mountain of dead bodies including his and Rogelio's. The vision then stopped.

"I just has a vision"

_"What do you mean a vision?"_

"Its hard to explain" said Kyle, "I saw Adora and Catra standing over a pile of corpses including ours. Adora was wearing a white costume and making out with Catra"

_"This is messed up. Not the lesbian thing itself. Just the fact that Adora would chose Catra. She treats her like dirt almost as much as she does us"_

"But not the mountain of corpses"

_"Oh, and that too"_

"I think the sword wants me to take it"

_"Well, we'll need something to defend ourselves with if the Horde catches up to us"_

Kyle grabbed the sword and tried to pull. As he pulled, he began to have visions of himself dressed in white. He was larger, more muscular. Soon the sword out of the ground.

"I just had a another vision" he said.

_"What is it?"_

"It was me, but I was larger, more muscular and wearing an outfit similar to what Adora had in my previous vision except it wasn't a skirt"

\--

Kyle and Rogelio continued on their way before arrows started shooting at them. Dodging the arrows, they looked up to see a black guy in the trees.

"Stop right where you are and put down the sword, Horde" he said.

"No, problem" said Kyle, putting the sword to the ground, "we're not Horde. Not anymore. We're deserters"

"I better kill you both anyway just to be on the safe side"

Kyle ducked under the next arrow and grabbed the sword. He began deflecting the next lot of arrows.

"How am I doing this?" he said.

Soon a female appeared.

"I am Princess Glimmer of the Princess Rebellion"

"Princess Rebellion?" asked Kyle.

"This sword was meant for one worthy and obviously you are not it" said Glimmer, "so hand the sword over before you die"

"Your archer just tried to kill when I put the sword down before" said Kyle.

"The Horde are just scum and they need to die, that includes so called deserters"

Suddenly a huge spider appeared and shot webbing into Glimmer, trapping her to a tree. The archer tried shooting arrows at the spider but it webbed him to the tree he was on. Kyle readied his sword.

"I can do this, I can do this" he said to himself.

Kyle began to run at the spider with his sword. But he stopped. He had no chance to survive this spider.

"Rogelio, we gotta get out of here" he said.

Kyle and Rogelio began to run when suddenly the spider webbed Rogelio's ankle and began pulling him towards it, ready to devour. Kyle was frozen in fear.

"This can't be" he thought, "Rogelio is going to die just like Lonnie. He's going to die because I'm a coward"

Suddenly, Kyle came running at the spider. Suddenly, he found himself transformed to the kind of man he'd seen in his vision when he picked up the sword.

"What is happening to me?" he asked.

Kyle jumped at the spider and dived straight through, slicing it in half. Kyle turned to see Rogelio, Glimmer and the archer dumbstruck. He couldn't believe what happened either. He had always been weak. He could never have imagined could actually kill such a creature.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle at the spider he just killed and screamed. He had never taken a life before. Suddenly his transformation ended. Bow was taking aim at Kyle. Rogelio tried to reason with him.

_"You saw him transform with the power of the sword"_

Unfortunately, Bow and Glimmer did not understand Rogelio's hand signals.

"Oh, you want a piece too?" said Bow, firing an arrow at Rogelio.

Rogelio ducked underneath the arrow which hit a tree. Suddenly, more spiders appeared.

"Run" shouted Glimmer.

Glimmer, Rogelio, Bow and Kyle ran from the spiders.

"Look, I see some ruins" said Bow, "lets hide there"

The group fled into the ruins where they lost the spiders.

"What is this place?" asked Kyle.

"Its a First Ones" said Glimmer, "they were some ancient society that..."

Glimmer saw Kyle was trying to read some of the writing on the wall.

"Its no good, the First Ones spoke in an ancient language" she said, "nobody can read it"

"Actually, I completely understand what it says" said Kyle, "something about a She-Ra"

Glimmer wondered if Kyle really was the one meant for the sword. No, she decided. The original She-Ra was a woman, she would not have reincarnated as a dude. Kyle looked at a drawing of a female figure dressed like his transformed state.

"What is a She-Ra" he asked.

"The original She-Ra was a woman named Mara who fought against the Horde a long time ago" said Glimmer, "she is supposed to reincarnate and help us defeat Hordak. So give me the sword so I can find the person worthy"

"You tried to kill us earlier" said Kyle.

Glimmer tried to grab the sword off of Kyle but he pointed it at her.

"Stay back" he said.

 _"How does this sword work?"_ asked Rogelio.

"What's he saying?" asked Bow.

"How does the sword work?" said Kyle, translating for Rogelio, "can just anyone use its power?"

"Can just anyone use its power?" Bow asked Glimmer.

"Well, its supposed to just be the reincarnation of Mara" said Glimmer.

"So, if I can use it, then I must be the reincarnation of Mara" said Kyle.

"No, clearly something's gone" said Glimmer, "you're a boy, you can't be the new She-Ra"

"Well, if you're wrong and you kill me, you'll have to wait for another reincarnation and who knows how long that will take"

\--

Kyle, Glimmer, Bow and Rogelio made it to the village of Thaymor.

"Welcome to Thaymor" said Glimmer.

"Thaymor?" said Kyle, "this is where the Horde are supposed to attack"

On que, Horde ships started attacking the place, firing down upon them. Kyle knew that Adora was very likely involved in the attack.

"We have to evaluate" he said.

"Why should we believe you?" said Glimmer.

"We were supposed to accompany Horde Captain Adora before he fled"

Adora dropped out her ship. She was a blonde girl with a scar on her face, courtesy of Catra's claws.

"I request you all surrender to Hordak"

"Adora, what are you doing?" asked Kyle.

"Oh hi Kyle" said Adora, cheerfully.

"Are you in charge of this attack?" asked Kyle.

"Yeah, I guess" said Adora.

"Please, call it off"

"But that would be a shame" said Adora, "Catra was looking forward to this"

"I'm surprised you're even trying to stop" said Catra, "normally you're just a little coward. I thought you'd run away"

"You're really gonna go through with this?" asked Kyle, drawing his sword.

Adora drew her own sword, "I'm sorry Kyle but I have orders"

Adora lurged at Kyle when suddenly she was sent flying back by his transformation. Catra was dumbfounded at what she saw.

"What is that?"

"I think I might be something called a She-Ra" Kyle said.

"Ridiculous" said Catra, "Shadow Weaver told me all about her. There is no way a boy could have that kind of power"

Adora got up.

"So you think its a fake?" she asked Catra.

"Must be" said Catra.

"Then, he's going down"

Adora came running at Kyle with her sword. Kyle was easily able to parry it.

"Did I just do that?" he asked himself.

"That was just luck" said Adora.

Adora made another attack but Kyle knocked her sword out her hands.

"Is she really a Horde Captain?" asked Glimmer.

 _"I don't know how she got the job either"_ said Rogelio.

"I don't understand your wavy hand signals" said Glimmer.

Adora picked the sword up and tried to attack Kyle again. Instinctively, Kyle held up his sword, causing him to accidentally stabs Adora.

"Adora" he screamed.

"My Adora" said Catra.

Catra leapt at Kyle but Kyle whacked her with his sword sending her flying.

"What are your orders?" asked one of the Horde soldiers.

"We retreat" said Catra, "take Adora and we retreat"

Catra and the Horde took Adora onto their ship and the Horde all fled.


End file.
